The Time in Between
by silvestial
Summary: It wasn't like the scientists immediately knew what to do and how to do it. Like all other science experiments, there was a period of trial and error. Granted it was a little longer than usual but the breakthrough did happen. The Indominus Rex wasn't built overnight, after all.


It had all started when InGen's sponsors requested their dinosaurs to be more genetically engineered than usual. "Bigger, faster, more claws, more teeth. We want even the parents to get nightmares." That rather ominous summary was what the scientists received when they began lab testings. Of course you know what the end result was but what about what was in between? The Indominus Rex wasn't made overnight, after all. There was, naturally, a long period of trail and error.

* * *

The first test subject was named lovingly named Zhuul after the monster in Ghostbusters.

Just like it's namesake, Zhuul was ugly as fuck. Not dissimilar to a bulldog, the creature was built stoutly with longer front legs than back legs. It slobbered through two hanging flaps of flesh that covered it's mouth like some sort of abomination. Ugly, terrifying, and downright pitiful, one look just made the scientists go "Hell no".

It was probably kindness that the creature died of heart failure two days later.

* * *

The second test subject went similarly

And the third.

And the fourth.

* * *

By the fifth, the scientists had completely changed the dinosaur they were modifying. The fifth test subject was named Lucy and she was, and still is, considered the most successful.

Modeled after a sarcosuchas, Lucy was more crocodile than a dinosaur. However, the fact that she was larger than a school bus made up for her un-dinosaurness. What made her unlikeable, though, was the total lack of a fear factor. InGen wanted people to be scared. People were scared of Lucy right up until she literally rolled over or wagged her tail like the world's largest dog. The scientists still don't know what made her act that way. She was a pushover. A total pushover. It was like every last bit of predatory nature had been removed from her brain. Her keepers could practically touch her back and she'd just roll over for a belly rub! There was a betting pool going on how long it'd take for someone to get killed for being careless around Lucy. Even up until she died at the age of 7 years, the pool was never cashed in.

* * *

The next dinosaur was modeled after Lucy but without the odd, friendly behavior. Her name was Lilly and she killed 5 people before being put down at the age of 2 years old.

* * *

The seventh dinosaur was nearly a sucess. Her name Ray and she was based off of a Kaprosuchus. Ray was similar to Lilly but less homicidal. It was nearly perfect until she changed genders and had to be put down. There could be no males at the park.

* * *

The eighth and ninth test subjects were twins. Both were modeled after rather deadly concoction of raptor and some dinosaurs of crocodilian descent. The two killed each other overnight in a dominance dispute.

* * *

The tenth test subject was never offical. Tegan was modeled after the herbivore, Parasaurolophus and mixed with the carnivore, Dilophosaurus. Tegan died only days after hatching due to inabilty to process any sort of food.

* * *

The eleventh, twelvth, and thirteenth test subjects were all variations of raptors. Each one died slowly due to odd medical issues.

* * *

The fourteenth subject was another failure. Her name Jess and she was a smaller, fuzzier Tyrannosaurus. Unfortunately, Jess was allergic to her own hair and died of breathing complications a few days after hatching.

* * *

The fifteenth was a near sucess. Erika was another Tyrannosaurs variant but she was mixed with raptor. A careless mistake exposed Erika to a virus and caused breathing complications, not unlike what Jess suffered from. And like Jess, Erika died a few days later.

* * *

The sixteenth and seventeenth test subjects were the only truly sucessful hatchings. Both were twins and of the same variant but unlike the past tyranosaur subject, #16 and #17 had a little extra DNA to help them survive. 16 became Sunny and 17 became Belle. Two days after being put in holding, Belle killed Sunny and ate her. The excuse given to the expectant sponsors was that her body craved protein because it was growing so fast and the scientists could barely keep up. The truth was that scientists had no idea what caused her to exhibit cannibalistic tendencies. Regardless, Belle was to be put on display and Belle was changed to Indominus Rex because her original name wasn't scary enough.

Then shit went down.

Belle escaped.

Belle killed people.

And the scients looked at InGen's sponsors then looked at each other, thinking, 'We should've stuck with Lucy.'


End file.
